The present invention relates to a granulation chamber for extruders of materials such as plastics, in particular for thermoplastic materials.
It is known to form granules of materials such as plastics, by means of extrusion heads from which the material exits in the form of large or small-diameter paste-like strands, rotating blades cut the strands into sorts of more or less thick pellets, or granules, and project them outwards by centrifugal force.
The granules thus formed must be cooled, and this is usually done by means of water flowing on the walls of chambers known as granulation chambers, and while the granules are paste-like they must not touch each other to avoid mutual adhesion, producing paired granules.
Currently known granulation chambers have conspicuous dimensions, require large amounts of cooling water and have troubles in supplying and scattering the water properly and in separating the cooled granules from the cooling water (drying) at the end of the process.